My First
by SilentShadowCrow
Summary: Hayato has been In A weird mood recently and needs to figure out why fast before he hurt's his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

******Ryu/Hayato – My First**

******Author Note: **When I write this I see It as the Live Drama as I prefer that. So please think of It In that way. If you do not like the Live Drama do not read. Tell me what you think and should I continue It? Comment's gladly read If they are compliments or constructive criticism.

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Gokusen or anything associated with It. The only thing I own Is the plot idea for this story.

Hayato sat In the school grounds apart from the others. He had been In A weird mood for most of the week and had been picking fights with anyone who dared so much as look at him, especially with Ryu. He just couldn't understand why the guy got to him so much.

He sighed and ran A hand through his long unruly hair and lay down on the grass. The others glanced at him, they all knew the reason for Hayato's bad mood but they didn't dare say to him. He was still In denial clearly. They all knew that Hayato had fallen In love with Ryu.

Ryu was not in school today, apparently he was not feeling well so was staying home. Hayato planned to visit him after school today and try to make things up with Ryu. They had to talk about things and figure out what the problem was.

Later that day Hayato found himself at the Odaguri house and rang the bell waiting for someone to answer. Ryu's mother answered the door and smiled at seeing him .

"Ryu is asleep right now but you can go up to his room I'm sure he would be happy to wake up to his best friend. He has been miserable all day. Oh could you please take him up some tea and make sure he drinks It please." she asked handing him A tray with It on.

Hayato nodded and walked up slipping In he put the tray on Ryu's desk and then sat down next to the bed in the chair. He took Ryu's hand and held it watching his friend sleep. His breathing was rough and he was sweating.

Hayato frowned and felt his head, he still had A fever. Hayato got up and went to the on suit bathroom and got A flannel and bowel of cold water and dipped the flannel In the water before wringing It out and putting it on his forehead.

About an hour later Ryu woke from his fevered slumber. He looked over to see Hayato sitting next to him.

"Hayato,what are you doing here?" he asked.

Hayato smiled and took the flannel of his head putting It to the side.

"I came to see you silly, you have had A high fever for A while now. I've been here for an hour now, I'm glad your awake though." he said.

Ryu smiled "never mind me, how are you? You've been in A weird mood for ages now." he said.

Hayato sighed "I don't know why. That's part of why I came. I seem to be worse with you so I thought we should talk. I don't want to be fighting with you." he said.

Ryu nodded and with Hayato's help sat up. They sat discussing things and what they thought could be contributing to It.

"I just get so angry whenever anyone tries to flirt with you or touch you. I must seem crazy." he said.

Ryu blushed at this "Um no that's not crazy mate. It's...well It means that you have fallen In love wit me." he said.

"Wh...what. I love you? How, I never even thought of being gay." he said confused now.

Ryu grinned "Hayato being gay isn't A choice. We are born this way but some people just do not discover this till late age. I knew years back I was and that you were." he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hayato asked.

"Well for one It's not my place to you needed to discover It yourself plus you never would have listened to me. We had so much hatred back then." he said.

Hayato sighed and nodded.

"So what now?" he asked Ryu still holding his hand.

"Well we can kiss If you like, take thing slowly so you can get used to the idea." he said.

Ryu had been waiting for so long to do this with Hayato he was not going to mess It up now.

Hayato nodded and sat on the bed.

"Just so you know this will be my first kiss ever." he said.

Ryu's eyes widened "But what about those dates you went on with the girls?" he asked.

"It never got that far and to be honest now I see why I couldn't allow myself to." he said smiling and then leaned In and kissed Ryu shyly.

Ryu smiled and kissed him back wrapping his arms round Hayato's neck and pulled Hayato close over him as he lay down In the bed.

Ryu moaned loving the taste and feel of Hayato's lips.

"Oh Hayato I've wanted this for so long." Ryu moaned.

Hayato did the same and kissed him more confidently now. He was happy to lay here In Ryu's arms and snog him for now. He could happily forget the world around them and all the troubles they had.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed and Ryu was starting to feel better. Hayato had been visiting him each day after school but so far they had kept their relationship A secret. Hayato was not quiet ready to tell everyone and Ryu did not want to rush things and ruin what they had.

Hayato trudged along the path that lead to Ryu's home. It was pissing down with rain and he was feeling awful. He sneezed and pulled his coat more round himself.

Finally he arrived and rang the bell and was allowed In. Ryu was there to meet him In the hall. He was now able to get up and walk around.

"You look awful mate come on come In and dry of. You can take A shower." he said lead him upstairs waving to his father who had just come In from the kitchen.

Ryu and his parent's had thanks to Yankumi had made up and were getting on with each other. His father had learned that his friends really were good people who cared about him.

They entered Ryu's room and Hayato pulled of his heavy wet coat hanging It up and peeled of his t-shirt as well. All his clothes were soaked through.

Ryu grinned at the sight "Mmm what A beautiful body you have." Ryu said walking over and ran his hands over Hayato's chest and kissed him lovingly.

Hayato moaned and kissed him back wrapping his arm round him. He enjoyed the closeness and felt like he was really wanted.

He then sneezed and made them both jump.

"Maybe you should take A shower before you get I'll." Ryu chuckled and lead him into the bathroom. "You know where everything Is, I will put some clothes out on my bed for you to change into and wait for you there. Take your time OK." he said and kissed him again before walking out the room.

Hayato grinned and watch him walk out or rather his bum and then got undressed and slipped into the shower.

When he had finished Hayato walked out with A towel wrapped round his waist and Ryu could not help but stare.

Hayato grinned and walked over to the clothes and started to get dressed teasing Ryu by getting dressed slowly.

"Please stop teasing me already, I don't to jump you and push you into anything." he moaned.

Hayato chuckled "Maybe I want you to." he said winking. He pulled on the white shirt with blue stripes and some black jeans.

"Right so where where we before." he said and sat on the bed with Ryu and kissed him deeply laying him down he lay over Ryu as they kissed.

Ryu wrapped his arms round him and ran his hands up and down his back.

"Mmm Hayato I will probably come back to school tomorrow. Are you ready to tell the others?" he asked.

"I don't know I'm nervous but If you are there then we can do It I think." he said with A soft smile.

Ryu stroked Hayato's hair and kissed him.

"I will not let them hurt you OK. Besides they are our friends they should accept us for who we are." he said.

Hayato nodded and and snuggled down with him.

They ended up falling asleep In the bed together and Ryu's parent's hadn't the heart to wake them to make Hayato leave so they just let him stay the night informing Hayato's mother.

Hayato woke first and was confused at first as to where he was but smiled seeing Ryu next to him. He was so cute when he slept.

"Hey sleepy head wake up." he said softly and missed his lips.

Ryu woke groaning and rubbed his eyes. He then saw Hayato and grinned "Mmm I always seem to be waking up to you being here." he said.

Hayato chuckled and sat up with him "We must have fallen asleep and your parent's let me stay. Come on lets get dressed we have to get to school." he said.

Ryu nodded and they got ready before going down for breakfast "Thank you for letting me stay." he said to Ryu's mother who smiled at him and served breakfast.

After they had eaten they set of for school hand In hand. They stopped at the school gates taking A deep breath and walked In ready to face the battle.


End file.
